cenarioncirclefandomcom-20200214-history
Aquiya Saberdance
'''Aquiya Saberdance '''is a Highborne Night Elf Rogue. Her parents, along with the other Highborne, were banished from Kaldorei shortly after the War of the Ancients for practicing Arcane Magic. They left with what would be known as the Shen'dralar to Eldre'Thalas, where Aquiya was born and raised. Recently at an unknown time (Since the Third War but before the Burning Crusade), Aquiya fled the Highborne and joined the Alliance under the guise of being an average Night Elf. To date, only a select few individuals know her to be Highborne. Appearence Aquiya is quite average for an Elven woman in her stature and weight. Her chief characteristic is her cocky half-smile and her veridian hair, tied back by a band inlaid with several small crystals. Her eyes are silvery-blue. Oddly for Elven women, she lacks facial tatoos. Aquiya's armor is taken from her work in Northrend with the Argent Dawn, a set of Bonescythe Battlegear from her time in Icecrown. She wields a Warglaive that has been broken into two smaller swords. When in her battlegear, she is often wearing a shadow-weave bandit mask. Combat In combat, Aquiya will confidently stride into the center of the fray, engaging in head-to-head combat with the first enemy she locks eyes onto. She's more than happy to toy with weaker opponents, incapacitating them and immediatly attacking a nearby foe while they watch. Once she's assessed the situation, she goes in for the killing blow and moves on to a higher priority target and repeats. She generally fights with her blades, but is quite powerful with a Bow or a Throwing Knife. Personality and Behavior At times vitriolic, Aquiya is generally a kind, if disconnected person. Sometimes erratic and attributed to be bipolar, Aquiya has been known to loudly voice her opinions in open forums to shame her rivals-- or herself, as the case often may be. Aquiya will resort to physical violence in an argument as the absolute last resort, preferring instead to force her opponent into making the first fist and quickly crying to the nearest guard with a sympathetic ear. Aquiya is in most cases, very unsympathetic, especially to anyone she finds foolish. Aquiya spends most of her spare time in the Blue Recluse sipping on her favorite tea and watching the passers-by. She is fascinated by magical trinkets and will quickly engage anyone displaying an unfamiliar magical ability in conversation. Aquiya immensly dislikes the Night Elven Druid and Priest castes and will shun or openly berate them. History Allegedly, Aquiya was born in Darkshore to two reclusive Night Elves, a Sentinel and a simple scribe. She learned the family profession and took up the mantle as a scribe, traveling through the world and documenting events as a freelance adventurer. This is, of course, a lie told by her to conceal herself from the stigma of being a Highborne. In reality, she is a deadly machine honed in the depths of Eldre'thalas. She trained for much of her life in the arts of venoms, makeshift weapons, language, and making herself vanish. And one day, she did. She left to Night Elven society and remade herself as the daughter of a scribe, orphaned during the Third War and left to fend for herself. Conveniently, the Cataclysm managed to destroy her "home town", allowing her free reign from fear of questioning as to why nobody recognized her surname. Currently, she is unemployed. Category:Night Elves Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Members Category:Individuals